Show me
by Jessie Ceilidh
Summary: CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC.


I fell asleep remembering our last conversation, recalling your voice with it's deep, sexy, rich baritone that I could listen to forever. With erotic images dancing in my head I slip into dark dreams of secret desires and passions too long denied, my hands unconsciously wander in my sleep. Aroused from my dream I see you sitting in your chair, impeccably dressed with suit and tie, leg nonchalantly crossed over a knee, your chin in your hand as you watch me. My hands had been roaming with abandon, body bowed and writhing. You tell me to stop, that my hands are your hands, and you will do as you wish. I await further instruction.

That deep whiskey smooth voice softly demands, "Run your hands through your curls, lift them and spread them across the pillow. Slowly trail your fingers down the column of your neck to those rosy tipped tits. Now pluck and pull them. I want to see how perky you can get them for me. Twist them for me, yes that's it"

I hear the unmistakable rasp of a zipper, looking toward the sound, I see you have pulled out your gorgeous cock and I watch you as you slowly stroke yourself. The heat in your gaze flushes my skin, your voice is deeper now as you continue, "Do you like to watch me stroke myself Pet?"

I almost made an unladylike snort and respond with a Duh, but I restrained my sarcastic remark… Uhm I want to cum several times tonight. Slowly licking my lips I slip into character and my response is exactly as expected. "Yes Master, it pleases me."

"Run your hands down your body Pet, spread your legs with your knees slightly bent, show me what pleases me"

I slide my hands down my rib cage, over the slight swell of my tummy, keeping eye contact the whole time, slip my hands between my thighs and slowly push them apart. My hands with deep ruby painted nails frame my weeping sex, already readied, needy and achy, anticipation and lust thickens the air.

I watch you slowly stroke your cock nonchalantly, with it's delicious curve to the left that hits sweet spots I didn't even know I had. Your demeanor always controlled, face passive except for the fire in your eyes. It is as if your cock is an afterthought or your actions are just for me.

Mesmerized by your hand on your cock, with it's slow hypnotic motions up and down your length. Oh god, things clench deep inside me when I see a string of clear precum dripping from your head. I can't stop an agonized groan and bite my lip. What a waste…

"Is there something amiss, Pet?" p I'm beyond turned on, feeling open and exposed, I'm craving you to the point of pain, I need your cock, pulsing deep inside me. I beg, "Your desire is my desire. Please Master, let me pleasure you as you wish."

"Show me, how much you want me Pet. Show me!"

I spread my legs further, run my fingers, up and down my glistening lips, spreading my juices everywhere. Sinking two fingers deep, rolling my hips fucking my fingers, clit grinding against my palm, sliding my other hand up to cup my breast and tease my nipple. My head falls back as I work my body for you, whimpering in need, I was lost in myself for a bit.

Your voice guttural and harsh breaks through, "Is this display for me, Kitten", oh I knew I was close to my goal, when I heard the endearment. I hadn't realized you'd moved, trousers around your ankles, gorgeous dripping cock in hand, you are beside the bed. I remove my soaked fingers, and slip them between my lips, sucking myself off them. You go perfectly still and watch me, your nostrils actually flare.

Suddenly your hand is in my hair, you're pulling me up to you, twisting me on top of you as you sit on the edge of the bed, your mouth covers mine and your tongue battles with mine as you sit me on your cock. We both gasp and share the others breath as you impale me on your length. You are flexing and grinding up into me, gripping my hips as you hold me down onto you.

I'm seeing stars, I'm so fucking close. You are still holding me down as you break the kiss, work your lips to the corner of my mouth, nibble the edge of my jaw, my neck. You tease my earlobe and gruffly whisper, "show me Kitten, show me how much you need me, show me". Your grip on my hips loosens as you sink your teeth into my shoulder, marking me as yours. "Show. Me"

There was something in your voice, a hint of desperation, I put my hands on either side of your face and stare deeply into your eyes. I'm taken aback with this tender moment and that you were showing me your weakness for me. I press my lips to yours tenderly kiss you and lovingly roll my hips against you, as I slowly rock on your cock, I stare at you and I tell you between moans and gasps of pleasure, "Baby you are in my blood, you are a part of me, you have captured a corner of my soul. When I close my eyes, I see you. When I take a breath, I breathe you in. My every thought is consumed with you. I'm yours forever". My sweet words of love completely undo you and you thrust up into me, spurting your essence against my womb. When I feel you pulsing deep inside me my own pleasure explodes and I'm rippling around you, milking every precious drop… Your forehead presses against mine and you whisper "I love you Kitten". My world is complete.

I wanted to bask in the aftermath of our lovemaking, but real life is sometimes too real, however I took the time to leave you this note on my pillow, where I knew you would automatically reach for me...

My note:

Caleb you are my universe,

It makes things clench deep inside, imagining you stretching me, I'd always have to be slick and readied for you, you would have to be careful, probably make me cum a couple times (oh darn); with each orgasm you'd gain more access to my body, until you have fully seated yourself, let my body get used to that pleasurable uncomfortable invasion. Oh my god it hurts, this conquering of my body, but fuck, oh my god... FUCK! I'd do a little mini bump and grind, pressing down and grinding my clit against you, working towards yet another orgasm, so then you could finally let go and fuck me as you wished. God I'd be so tight around you, this unaccustomed width, as my body welcomes you it also fights against your thick cock, gripping you like a silken fist, it would almost hurt you when you fucked me. But fuck it would hurt so good... Ruin me, ruin me for any other man... Leave your mark on me...

Be ready to ruin me,

Livvie


End file.
